The purpose of this proposed study is to explore the cultural knowledge preferences of three cultures related to childhood obesity and the role of the faith community in addressing childhood obesity. Approximately 1 in 4 children in the U.S. is either obese or at risk of being obese. There is currently a push for faith-based initiatives focusing on improving human services for our country's neediest. In addition, health ministries of church congregations have begun to take a role in health promotion activities within communities. However, to date no health ministry programs specifically address children's health needs, such as childhood obesity prevention/reduction. A focused ethnographic design utilizing a systematic ethnographic method known as consensus analysis will be used to examine these cultures. Sample will include low income white and Latino caregivers of children and faith community leaders. The significance of the study is to determine if any shared knowledge and attitudes exist between these cultures in order to develop culturally competent programs for childhood obesity prevention/reduction within the community health area of health ministries.